Trusting Hearts
by DJ Dubois
Summary: Following


Trusting Hearts  
David J. Duncan  
January 2003  


Spoilers: Visages; Smallville Seasons 1 & 2 (Note: Since this is an eppie/post-eppie story, see the episode first. Trust me, it'll make a lot more sense that way.)  
  
Pairing: Clark/Lana, Lex/Helen, Lex/Chloe, Martha/Jonathan  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Advisories: Some violence, angst, romance.  
  
Summary: What was Lana up to while Clark and Tina fought at the end of Visages? And how does that affect her views of Clark and herself? What happens to the relationship between Lex and Helen Bryce? Finally, how will these things affect events in Smallville?  
  
Archive: Permission to archive given to clarklana, TBT, Beyond the Sea, lanafic, Smallville Past Perfect, DuboisChronicleUpdates, and A Talon Affair. This story is also available on the Story Emporium site (http://dante6.fanspace.com/dubois/emporium.html). Anyone else wanting it just needs to send me an email so I know where to link! Thanks.  
  
Notes: The characters from Smallville belong to DC and the WB. Please send comments to dante0220@yahoo.com. Thanks go out to Meredith and Peggy for the kind words as I was writing this story. This isn't betaed, but thanks go out to Peggy for catching some boo-boos when she saw it on list.   
  
  
Chapter 1   
  
Lana stirred, forcing herself back to reality. _ What? What happened?_ A quick look around told her that she was in the Talon. She got to her feet and rubbed her forehead. _ I wish this headache would go away._ She paced a bit and took some deep breaths, trying to recall what had happened before. She remembered that Clark had walked in there to talk with her. He had wanted to clear the air and did so by revealing his love for her. They shared a kiss...unlike any other she had ever shared save one, when he was acting strangely the first time.  
  
_ I should have known that was the sign._  
  
Even as they kissed, something even stranger happened. In a scene practically scripted for Chloe's "Wall of Weird", another Clark burst through the front door.  
  
_ How could that be? I must have another concussion._ She started toward the coffee maker, thinking she would start a pot going. _ I'll need to bribe Chloe somehow for a ride and this is as set a way to do it as any._ She filled a pot with water and ground some coffee beans.  
  
Then she felt a chilly breeze coming from the back and heard what sounded like a fight. _ Now what's going on?_ Forgetting about the coffee, she rushed to the back, finding the door leading to the alley broken open. What caused this? Lex is going to have a fit.  
  
She heard his voice urge, "Tina! We don't need to do this!"  
  
In response, a strangely familiar female voice retorted, "Of course I have to! She and I were meant to be together!"  
  
Lana recognized the second speaker. _ Tina Greer. Sorry, Clark, we should have listened to you earlier. You really need to learn how to trust him, Lana. _  
  
At that moment, Tina-Clark smacked him with a steel pipe into the greenhouse across the alley, sending glass and wood flying everywhere.   
  
Her eyes bugged out and she gasped. _ Clark! No!_ She had visions of him lying badly cut and bleeding. _ He can't die now! I can't lose him too!_  
  
The imposter-Clark started to turn when an even more unbelievable sight popped up.  
  
The real Clark got up, amazingly without a nick, bruise, or cut on him.   
  
Tina-Clark was determined to destroy the only person standing between her and Lana. She charged him.  
  
_ Clark, watch..._ Lana gaped as the farm boy reacted faster than humanly possible, avoiding the attacker before the latter impaled herself on a piece of broken window pane. _ ...out? How did he do that? That...that was impossible!_  
  
As she died, the imposter shifted back to her normal appearance. Take...care of Lana," Tina gasped with her last breath before passing away.  
  
Clark stood there, his feelings torn between pity and anger for everything that Tina had done to Smallville, especially to Lana and Mrs. Fordman. They were going through enough with Whitney. _ I do need to check on her._ For a few minutes, he meditated on the moment.  
  
Lana's mind swirled for a minute with the last request. _ Tina asked him to take care of me just as Whitney did. Maybe they know something that I don't._ Then she realized that everything would be far too complicated if he saw her there. _ So, this is his secret. The one he was keeping from us. I can see why._ She rushed back into the seating area, managing to lie back down before her white knight charged back into the room.  
  
"Lana!" he called, hurrying to her side. Sitting down, he gently rubbed her shoulder.  
  
"Clark?" she whispered, managing to sit up against the post. "What are you doing here?"  
  
His face contorted itself into the "Think-of-(yet)-another-excuse" expression.  
  
_ No, don't push him. Frankly, I don't care._ "Never mind. I'm just glad you're here. Can you help me into a booth, please?" she requested weakly.  
  
He readily did so, practically sweeping her up in his arms as he did so.  
  
As she sank into the cushioned seating, she mused, _ It's amazing that he's so powerful yet so gentle at the same time._ She stared into his dark eyes, reading the concern and emotion locked there. _ Tina was right. He does love me. At last, I know._ She took his hand and moved closer to him, determined to reciprocate with her own feelings.  
  
Lost in his own fantasy, he moved closer as well. Slowly, the distance closed between them, the charge building in the air.  
  
And then, the sound of approaching police sirens killed the moment.  
  
_ Sheriff Ethan! He can't find Clark here after the last time!_ She remembered how Clark had been with her during the Talon fire. "Clark, I'm okay. Look, you have to leave. The sheriff can't find you here."  
  
"Lana, I can't leave you."  
  
"Clark, there will be too many questions. Please, I don't want you to get in trouble on my account," she begged, letting her eyes shine into his.   
  
"All right," he agreed reluctantly, turning to head for the door. She's sending me away again.  
  
Just as he stepped through the door, she asked, "Clark?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thank you for coming by to see me. I really appreciate it," she replied warmly, letting her eyes sparkle.  
  
"You're welcome," he said, flashing the famous Kent smile, disappearing into the night just before the police car stopped in front of the door.  
  
_ He's amazing. Simply amazing_, she thought, managing to stand up and walk about a bit. Fortunately, the headache was almost gone. _ You'll need to think on your feet, Lana. Remember to leave Clark out of it._  
  
****   
  
Fifteen minutes later, concerned friends arrived at the scene. Chloe and her father, Gabe, sat in the corner watching Lana carefully. The sheriff had taped off the area between the post and the backroom as the crime scene. Her account of the events satisfied the sheriff, clearing Clark of any involvement and herself of possible murder charges related to Tina.  
  
"Thank you, Lana. If there's anything else, I'll let you know. We'll take care of Tina's body," Ethan noted as he left the restaurant, heading back to his car.  
  
Chloe walked over and asked, "Are you okay? This place looks like a war zone."  
  
The former cheerleader shook her head and joked, "Overeager customer, I guess. Tina just couldn't take it that we were out of the espresso special."  
  
The reporter cast a suspicious look. _ Now what's going on? There's something going on, but what? For once, Clark's nowhere to be seen._ "Well, all right. I'm glad you're okay. When you called, Dad and I were really worried."  
  
At that moment, Lex entered the scene hurriedly. At his side, a slender brunette woman hovered. "Lana, are you all right? I just heard!"  
  
"Everything's okay now. We had a situation with Tina Greer earlier tonight," Lana told him, walking over to the coffee machine and finally starting that pot of coffee. "I hope you don't mind if the grounds have been sitting a while."  
  
"Of course not. But what was Tina doing here? I thought she was dead," Lex wondered.  
  
"So did we," Chloe interjected. "But apparently, the reports were greatly exaggerated."   
  
The brunette scoffed, "Apparently your high school sources were wrong."  
  
Chloe glared at the impertinent woman. How could Lex see anything in this woman?   
  
"Helen, enough, all right?" the entrepreneur declared, effectively ordering the argument to cease. "We have enough to worry about."   
  
She shook her head, stewing over being told to keep quiet.  
  
Ooh, she didn't like that, the blonde reporter mused, trying to keep the smug grin off of her face. "Are we done, Lex? Dad and I need to get her home."  
  
Helen looked around the room and felt a breeze. Walking into the backroom, she saw the broken door and called, "Lex! Take a look at this!"  
  
He hurried over to see the damage. "Tina did this?"  
  
Lana nodded. "She sure did."  
  
"And what happened? The alley looks like a war zone," he inquired.  
  
"I don't know. She threw me into the post over by the counter and knocked me out. She was really upset and irrational so who knows what she was thinking. She must have thrown herself through the window."  
  
"Why would she do that?" the doctor asked suspiciously, analyzing Lana's features. _ What is she not telling us?_  
  
Recalling Byron's situation, Lex noted, "When the meteor mutants get enraged like that, they go berserk. Who knows why she did that?"  
  
Having not been in town that long, Helen shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"It's true, you know," Chloe asserted, stepping into the alley followed by Gabe.   
  
"And I'm to believe you're the expert on such matters? You're just a high school student. Stop sounding like you work for the _ Daily Planet_," the doctor snidely insulted.  
  
Chloe tensed, determining to slap some sense into the insolent physician.  
  
Fortunately, her father clamped onto her arm, silently shaking his head at her.  
  
Lex sighed, glancing at Chloe. _ She would have a theory on this one._ "Helen, you're pushing it. I've learned from experience to trust in her judgment. What do you think, Miss Sullivan?"  
  
"Honestly," his companion huffed.  
  
"Hey! Was he talking to you? I have the platform. Thank you very much!" Chloe retorted firmly, glaring at her. "Well, Tina did beat Pete up at school. According to him, she appeared like Lana. When he tried to talk to her, she picked him off the ground and shoved him into the lockers."  
  
"So, how did a walking dead woman get into the school?" Helen asked skeptically.  
  
"Didn't you hear her?" Lex responded, trying to keep his patience. "The girl can assume anyone's shape. She was Whitney Fordman."  
  
"Right. Lex, you really believe her?"  
  
He set his jaw and frowned. "I do."  
  
"Whatever. You can deal with this. It seems you aren't so alone, after all! Goodbye, Lex. I don't want to see you again!" she concluded, storming down the alley and out of his life.   
  
He stood there, shaking his head. _ Two disasters in one night and, for once, Smallville's resident mystery boy is nowhere to be found. Somehow, Clark's involved. He's got to be, especially where the attractive Miss Lang's concerned._ Thinking once again about the shattered Lexus from the bridge, he nodded. _ I'm certain of it. _  
  
"Lex, I'm sorry," Lana apologized.  
  
"For what?" he asked. "You were attacked, Lana. I'm just glad you're all right. As for Dr. Bryce and me, well, some things just aren't meant to be."  
  
"Right," Gabe agreed. "Well, Mr. Luthor, I need to be getting the girls home."  
  
"Sure, Gabe. Thanks for doing that. I appreciate you and Chloe coming down here," Lex replied, smiling briefly at the latter. "Lana, are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Really, Lex. I'm fine. I'm more worried about what Nell's going to say," Lana noted.  
  
_ Yeah, that's going to be something, isn't it?_ "I'll take care of your aunt. You just take it easy. I'll get someone to cover your shift."  
  
"I'll try and thanks. Big test tomorrow," his partner cracked, trying to dismiss his concern. "I'll talk to you soon." With that, she walked out to the car with Gabe.  
  
Lex hung his head in the alley. Around him, the damage from another ruined relationship combined with the battle scene to darken his mood. Sure that nobody saw him, he allowed several tears to course down his face. _ Once again, I'm alone. Mother, I'm alone. _ With that, he stepped back into the hole, determining to inspect the Talon one more time before he headed home.  
  
Chloe stepped out from the shadows where she had watched the billionaire. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she did have feelings for him. _ Lex, I'm here. If you need a friend, I'm here. I should go after him._  
  
"Chloe, where are you?" her father called.  
  
_ Dad, your sense of time stinks._ She fumed, thinking how she had lost her golden opportunity. Turning on her heel, she stormed out of the alley.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The next day at school went by quickly for Chloe, Lana, and Clark between their three exams and the upcoming deadline for _ The Torch_.   
  
Unfortunately for Lana, the day was a hard one. Everyone avoided her, worrying that she might bash on him or her next. Handling Pete's assignments for the paper would be difficult too. Finally, Principal Reynolds interrogated her for almost an hour in his office before letting her go with the "I've got my eye on you, Miss Lang" warning.   
  
_ Great, now I'm really up there in his doghouse. At least, I have Clark to keep me company_, she grumbled to herself as she rushed downstairs to the newsroom.   
  
"So, how did it go?" Clark asked as she walked in the door.  
  
"Chill out, Clark," Chloe advised. "I'm sure that Principal Reynolds was okay with her. Frankly, he has his reasons considering that Tina looked like her yesterday."  
  
"But it's known that Tina was imitating her and Whitney. I wish Reynolds wouldn't accuse her like that," he protested, throwing his hands up in the air. Having just endured two attacks by the meteor mutant, he was in no mood for his biggest critic in the school to start picking on Lana.  
  
Chloe frowned. _ Uh oh. Farm Boy's in Protect-Lana mode. Change the subject. Now._ "So, I was heading over to see Pete. Want to come along?"   
  
"Sounds good," Clark agreed. "Coming, Lana?"  
  
"Sure," she agreed, heading with them to the car. After the visit though, she needed to ask some serious questions and she knew just where to go for answers.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 [Kent Farm]  
  
Lana drove her truck up the dirt driveway toward the farmhouse. As Chloe and Clark volunteered to help Pete get checked out of the Smallville Medical Center, she knew that this would be the perfect opportunity to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Kent about their son. _ They're going to freak out. I hope they understand that I can keep the Secret all right._ Pulling up in front of the barn, she took a long look at the house and barn. Throughout her life, she had come here with their friends and enjoyed the idealistic atmosphere. The Kents seemed to be the perfect family. Everything was as it seemed...or so she had thought.  
  
As she walked up toward the house, she saw the light on in the kitchen window. _ Here goes._ She knocked on the door.   
  
Martha opened the door. "Lana, hi! Come in! How are you doing? I heard from Lex that you had a bad experience at the Talon."  
  
_ Don't you mean from Clark?_ "I'm better, thanks, Mrs. Kent. Umm, is Mr. Kent around? I wanted to talk with you both if that's all right?"  
  
"We were just sitting down for some pie and coffee. Would you like to join us?" Mrs. Kent invited.  
  
Lana nodded. "Thank you. I would appreciate that. I really enjoy your pies."  
  
The elder woman smiled warmly as she ushered the guest into the dining room.   
  
Jonathan smiled as well when he saw her. "Lana, how are you doing?"  
  
"All right. Although, I have a problem and I wondered if you could give me some advice? I'd ask Mr. Sullivan, but I think you might have a better perspective," Lana explained nervously.  
  
"Sure. What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Well, here's a scenario. There's this guy that I know who's always really secretive. Everyone's wondering why he is like that. For years, this goes on. Now there's this girl that he likes a lot, but won't ask out. Girl wonders why because she really cares about him. Finally, two instances arise where the girl learns the guy's secret...." Lana started, keeping it cryptic.  
  
He stared at his wife, clearly deciphering their visitor's puzzle. _ How did she find out? Clark promised he was being careful._  
  
Martha sighed. _ It was going to happen sooner or later. I guess we could do worse than Lana finding out. The question is-can she keep the Secret?_ "Okay, Lana, what were the two instances where the girl found out?"  
  
Lana looked at their faces and saw the anxiousness etched there. _ I've gone this far. I might as well go all the way._ "The first one was during the twisters. Her truck was sucked up in the tornado. The wind tore the truck apart. Just when she thought she would die, her friend flew toward her out of the storm. He covered her, protecting her. Even though she blacked out, his presence was the last thing she knew in the vortex and the first thing when her eyes opened in the hospital. Then just last night, he saves her again. This time, the girl sees him fighting for her. He doesn't know she did, but it happened right in front of her. He showed incredible strength and speed in doing so. Now the girl doesn't know how she should tell her friend or his parents that she knows the Secret. She wants them all to know she'll keep the Secret no matter what."  
  
He shook his head and sipped on his coffee. "You want to know what I think?" Seeing her nod, he continued, "I think the girl should let the parents know that she knows the Secret. We wouldn't happen to know her, would we?"  
  
Lana sighed. "Yes. She's me. I just wanted you both to know that I care about Clark and I will keep it quiet. I mean that even if it kills me." Her eyes looked at them hopefully. "Just don't tell me to stay away from him. I couldn't take that. He's saved my life four times now. I just want you both to know that you can trust me." She bowed her head and a tear fell from her eye.  
  
Martha shrugged at him. There was nothing they could do. She had seen him in action. "What happened with Sheriff Ethan and Lex?"  
  
"I heard the sirens coming and asked Clark to leave. That string of fires wasn't that long ago. That was Clark too, wasn't it?" Lana queried.  
  
Martha refilled her coffee cup and admitted, "Yes, it was, Lana."  
  
"Martha!" he snapped. "We shouldn't!"  
  
"No, Jonathan, enough is enough!" His wife, in an uncharacteristic show of emotion, stomped her foot down hard on the floor. "Sometimes, Lana, Clark has problems when a new power comes into play. He has what you might call heat vision. His...well...hormones...caused heat flashes."  
  
"And what caused these 'heat flashes'?" Lana wondered. "He nearly destroyed the Talon."  
  
Jonathan relented, answering, "You did." Seeing the surprised look on the visitor's face, he added, "Clark has strong feelings for you, Lana, and well, that time, they triggered something."  
  
"Since the insurance money paid that...and well...even if it didn't, I would be fine with it. Accidents happen, right? I really caused him to light up the screen at school?"  
  
Martha chuckled, "So Clark claims."  
  
"Well, Desiree's movie did something then," Lana added, feeling herself starting to relax a bit.  
  
"Lana," he stated, giving her his most serious look. "This is a very big secret. You realize that there are people who would kill to get at Clark."  
  
"I know that," the young woman told him. "And I'll do what I can to help him keep his true nature secret...and share his burden. Please, Mr. Kent, I want to be there for him and all of you. This has taken a lot of thought on my part to be able to say this. I won't tell anyone."  
  
He smiled. "I know, Lana. Don't worry. You aren't on trial here, but you can understand why we feel this way."  
  
"Of course! Seeing that it was after 9:00, she asked, "Shouldn't he be here by now?"  
  
Martha told her, "He went to the Indian caves to meditate for a while. Why don't you go find him there?"  
  
"I will. Thanks," Lana agreed, getting up and putting her dishes in the sink. She managed a warm smile. "Thank you both for taking me seriously. I'll stand by that promise."  
  
Jonathan nodded silently.  
  
Martha replied, "We know that, Lana. Just go to him, all right? He's still concerned after what happened last night."  
  
"I'll do that. Good night," Lana concluded, walking out the door to her truck and driving away into the night. _ Thank God. I'm glad they took me seriously. Clark, hang on, I'm coming._  
  
Meanwhile, back in the kitchen, Jonathan said, "That's two friends that know, Martha."  
  
She responded, "I know, Jonathan. Pete's proven to be trustworthy and I think Lana will be the same."  
  
_ I hope so, Martha. For Clark's sake, I hope so_, he mused.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 [Indian caves-About Thirty minutes earlier]  
  
As soon as Pete felt all right at home, Clark rushed off at super speed for his favorite place of solitude, the Indian caves. Most of the time, his "Fortress of Solitude" served this purpose admirably. However, at times such as this one, he truly needed to be alone. Although his parents knew his ties to this place, they wouldn't intrude on him there, knowing that he needed to work things out.  
  
Once again, he walked deep into the caves, neither looking left or right, but knowing exactly where he wanted to go. About five minutes later, he gazed upon the pictographs on the wall detailing the destiny of Earth's champion from the stars and, among other things, the One he was meant to be with. _ I wonder who that will be? I don't think Lana really trusts me._  
  
Then he heard the lonely howl-a wolf's howl. Turning, he saw a glowing white wolf prance into the opening and stop about ten feet from him. It barked twice and panted.  
  
"Kayla?" he asked.  
  
The wolf closed its eyes and changed into its human form. In its place, clad in white, the Indian maiden smiled warmly. "Yes, Clark. It's me."  
  
"You've come back!" he exclaimed, rushing forward to embrace her.  
  
She nodded. "I've come back, but my time here is a short one. I bring you a message about the One."  
  
"All right," he agreed. "I'm listening. Who is she? Am I going to have to wait to find her?"  
  
She chuckled at him. As much as she cared for him, Kayla knew his head could be as dense as his skin.  
  
"What's so funny?" he demanded.  
  
"Clark, she's been right in front of you all along. Think, Clark. Use your instincts," she directed.  
  
He focused, clearing his mind of everything else. As he did so, he stood in a meadow with the sun shining brightly, the birds singing, and lazy puffy clouds up in the sky. Off in the distance, he saw someone calling to him. Rushing through the tall grasses at dizzying speed, he came to her side. "I'm here," he heard himself say.  
  
The woman wore a sleeveless white cotton dress with a long skirt. The breeze rustled her long dark hair. "Clark, do you trust me?" she asked.  
  
The voice seemed familiar. "Yes," he responded, somehow knowing that she would indeed do so.  
  
"Finally," she commented and turned to face him, allowing a warm smile on her face and a sparkle to shine in her eyes.   
  
"Lana!"  
  
"Yes, Clark. Don't worry, I'll be here with you," she assured him. "Your secret's safe with me. It's time for you to go."  
  
"Lana, wait! Don't go!" he protested.  
  
"Just have faith, Clark," she advised, disappearing into the grasses just before the dreamscape itself vanished.  
  
He opened his eyes. "So, it's Lana."  
  
Kayla nodded. "Yes, Clark. As much as I wish I could have been the One for you, that role goes to her. Once again, I ask that you won't forget me."  
  
"I could never forget you," he vowed. "Thank you."  
  
Kayla smiled. "No, Clark, thank you. I'll always be there for you both. Just think on me fondly." With that, she vanished.  
  
_ Wow. The answer's been there all along._ He smiled, gazing at the necklace. _ I can't believe it's Lana._  
  
"Clark?" Lana's voice called through the caverns.  
  
"Lana! I'm over here! By the cave paintings!" he yelled.  
  
Three minutes later, she followed her flashlight beam to him. "I'm glad you're okay!" she told him.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked.  
  
She sighed, not wanting to push the point. She had enough on her mind already. "Clark, I've lost everyone special I've ever known in my life. First my parents. Then Nell and Whitney."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, Lana."  
  
"I haven't been a very good friend to you."  
  
"Are you kidding you've been the best friend I could want," he argued.  
  
"No, I've doubted you. You've always been there for me, keeping me safe and looking after me. Clark, I know you have your secrets, but I don't care! I really appreciate that. Please, Clark, don't leave me!" she pleaded, hugging him tightly.  
  
He held her close, running his hands through her hair and rocking her slowly.  
  
She managed a shaky smile. "No, I guess you aren't going anywhere. Just stay with me, Clark."  
  
"Always," he promised. "Come on, let's get back to town. It's getting late."  
  
"Can we stop off at your place first?" she requested, opening the side door for him.  
  
"Sure, it beats walking," he laughed.  
  
_ It beats walking he says. Hrummph. Just wait until he hears what I have to say at his house._ She smiled mischievously. "I don't know Clark. You run pretty fast from what I've seen."  
  
He cast her a surprised look. What's that supposed to mean?   
  
"Don't worry, Clark. Everything's going to be fine," she promised with a knowing smile as they drove off.  
  
****  
  
About fifteen minutes later, they pulled up in front of his house. Strangely, the lights were still on.  
  
"I figured my parents would be asleep by now," he assumed.  
  
"I imagine they're waiting for you. Come on, let's go talk with them," she suggested, climbing out of the truck and walking up the path toward his door.  
  
He walked in first. "Mom? Dad?"  
  
"Clark, we were wondering when you'd get back," Jonathan said with a bit of worry clearly written across his face.  
  
"Dad, what's wrong?" Clark wondered.  
  
"Nothing, Clark," Martha told him. "I see Lana found you. Why don't we all sit down?"  
  
Clark looked at his parents and companion suspiciously, not knowing what to expect. "Okay, what's going on? First, Lana tells me she doesn't care about any secrets and now, you two are acting strangely. What gives?"  
  
"It's all right, Clark. At last, I know why you've been so secretive," Lana told him, smiling broadly.  
  
"What secret is that?" he asked, getting set to deny her claim.  
  
"Clark, listen to her, all right?" his father told him.   
  
His eyes went wide, but somehow, he managed to keep his composure. "All right."  
  
"Clark, a lot of strange things have happened between us over the past year and a half. Every time, I've been in trouble, you're there to rescue me. I know you deny being with me in the twister, but we both know differently. Then there was the fire at the Talon among other things. Most recently, you fought Tina to protect me."  
  
"Lana, come on," Clark laughed.  
  
"Clark, I saw you fighting her. I watched as you flew into that greenhouse and come out without a scratch on yourself. Then you moved too fast for a normal person when she charged you again," she explained.  
  
"I thought you were out cold," he supposed.  
  
She shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "I woke up while you were fighting. Sorry, Clark. After the fight, I got myself back in position so you wouldn't go postal on me. I know your secret. You can share it with me, you know. I won't tell anyone."  
  
"I know, Lana. I was just so concerned about you," he noted.  
  
"I know that and I appreciate it, Clark. You can trust me. Do you trust me?" she replied.  
  
He nodded. "Yes. I do." He hugged her tightly. "I really do care about you."  
  
"I know. And I care about you too. A lot," she declared, giving him a kiss. "You can count on me to be there for you. Always."  
  
"Just as a friend?" he asked.  
  
"More than that, Dummy," she promised. "I guess you can call it love, Clark. Even though I dated Whitney, I was always torn between him and you. Now, I've seen the light-so to speak."  
  
He grinned, recalling Kayla's message to him. "I'm glad you did, because I've left it on long enough for you."  
  
She leaned closer and kissed him passionately.  
  
Jonathan shook his head, wondering what the world was coming to. _ Dad never would have allowed a girl to kiss me like that in front of him._  
  
"Jonathan, it's okay. I think it's sweet," his wife advised, smiling warmly as she leaned close to him.  
  
He shook his head. _ Well, at least she loves him._ "Uh, Lana, sorry to interrupt you both, but won't Mr. Sullivan be worried?"  
  
Lana agreed, "Yes, he will be. Thanks for the reminder, Mr. Kent, and sorry about the display there."  
  
"That's all right, Lana," Martha assured her.   
  
"I'll walk you out," Clark volunteered.  
  
The two friends-now-lovers slowly made their way to her truck. As she got in, Lana expressed, "Thanks, Clark."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For trusting me. I love you," she told him.  
  
_ At last!_ He smiled broadly, suppressing a sense of triumph and he replied, "I love you, Lana. Thank you for keeping my secret safe."  
  
"You know it," she agreed, her own eyes twinkling at him as she drove off into the night.  
  
For a few minutes, he stared at the road down which she had gone, not believing that she had said the words. _ She has, though. Clark, she loves you. She really does love you. And best of all, you don't have to hide anything around her._ "Yahoo! Yes!" he yelled.  
  
"Hey, keep it down out there!" Jonathan chastised, albeit playfully. While he still thought discretion was the name of the game, he was also relieved that his son's two closest friends knew the Secret-and agreed to keep it quiet. _ That should help ease the burden a bit._ "You need to be getting to bed."  
  
"I guess," he sighed, tromping back into the house and heading up to his room. "Good night, guys, and thank you for not pushing Lana away."  
  
"She's a good friend to you, Clark," his mother remarked cheerfully. And more. I'm so glad that they can be close now. As she heard the door close upstairs, she told her husband, "Come on. We'll have an early start ourselves."  
  
Jonathan concurred, "It's been a long night for us all, Martha, and I can use some shut eye." With that, they went to bed, content that their son's aspirations had been achieved at least partially.  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
[Lex's castle]  
  
Lex looked over the insurance appraisal with a scrupulous eye. _ At least, the restaurant itself wasn't banged up. I just wish that I could say the same._ He sighed and poured himself some scotch and water. _ Why can't I find a decent girl? I thought Helen was the one. It would figure that she wasn't. Too bad, Gabe's daughter is so young. Chloe would be perfect. She is perfect. Cut it out, Luthor, she's a kid._  
  
He stalked out of the office and down the hall. For over an hour, he haunted the wings of the ancient fortress like some forlorn ghost seeking comfort. Finally, he reached his father's wing of the castle. _ How did I end up here? I can't let him know I'm like this. He'd use it to his advantage._  
  
At that moment, he heard voices arguing. _ What's going on?_ He headed down the hall. The door to his father's study was ajar. He stood outside and listened to the conversation.  
  
****  
  
Helen paced around the room in disgust. _ How could I have sank so far? _  
  
"Do sit down, Dr. Bryce," Lionel urged. "You'll wear the floor out that way."  
  
"I can't. I feel guilty and..."  
  
"Used?" he offered coldly, sipping on his bourbon. "I doubt that. Don't worry. You played your part well and I have the rest of what we agreed upon."  
  
"I can't believe I'm accepting this money from you for hurting him," she fumed.  
  
Lionel snickered. "Even though I'm blind, Doctor, I know that tone. Could we have possibly developed feelings for Lex? You did your job magnificently."  
  
"Well at least, he knows what it's like to be ignored," she supposed, accepting the rest of the bribe from him.  
  
"A feeling I know all too well," Lex corrected, storming into the study. "Helen, get out!"  
  
"Lex, what are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"I live here, remember? I should have known you were in with my father! Get out! Get out and don't come back!" Lex told her firmly.  
  
"As if you could. This is my mansion," Lionel told him.  
  
"Shut up, Dad. I'll deal with you later," the entrepreneur tersely directed. "Dr. Bryce, I told you to go!"  
  
"I'm not like some child to be ordered about!" she snapped.  
  
"Adults don't sneak around behind people's backs and lecture others on trust!" Lex argued. "You have no right to tell me that. NOW GO!!!"  
  
Helen nodded and hustled smugly out of the room.  
  
"How dare you?" Lionel hissed. "You just burst in here and disrupt a meeting of mine?"  
  
"Where it concerns me, I have every right. Watch it, Dad. You're crossing the line," Lex retorted.  
  
"Just as your business partner, Miss Lang, did last night? I heard about the property damage to the Talon. She's not the right person to be running that place."  
  
"Last night wasn't her fault," Lex countered. "Tina Greer attacked her in a fit of rage and knocked her unconscious."  
  
"So she says. I wonder where Clark Kent was in the midst of all this?" the elder Luthor queried. "I'm certain he had a role in it."  
  
I would agree, but if Lana says he wasn't anywhere nearby, then I'll keep it to myself. "He wasn't there."  
  
"Are you sure? Isn't it interesting that he's always around when trouble starts? Perhaps, he bears investigating as does his family," Lionel proposed.  
  
Lex felt the bile rising in his stomach. "I told you not to go near the Kents!"  
  
"You don't tell me what to do, _Alexander_," the other retorted.  
  
Lex frowned, trying to suppress his rage. He seethed with hatred for the man in front of him. _ Perhaps, it's time to go a step higher._ "You're going to do this," he said.  
  
"I started it already," Lionel revealed.  
  
"Then, pack your bags. You're out of here," Lex told him. "You have until tomorrow night!" With that, he stormed out of the room and back toward his wing of the castle.  
  
Lionel shook his head as he realized what he had done. _ Son, I'm only trying to protect you. Don't go._ But, he had pushed too far and for too long. _ I'll make sure you regret this, Lex. So help me, you'll regret it._  
  
****  
  
Lex rushed downstairs to his Porsche. He needed to get as far away from there as soon as possible. Gunning the motor, he peeled out of there and sped down the dark road toward town.  
  
_ Once again, I'm alone. I'll always be alone._  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
[Sullivan House-A few hours later]  
  
Chloe sat up in bed, staring at the wall between her room and Lana's. She had heard her friend finally get home and slowly creep up the stairs. As she went by the open bedroom door to the bathroom, she heard Lana mutter Clark's name in her sleep and profess her love for him in addition to the fact that she was glad that he felt the same way.   
  
_ I should have known she would finally feel that way._ Chloe moped as she washed her face and hands. _ You were supposed to be over Clark. Ha! Yeah right!_ The tears flowed down her cheeks. _ Come on, Chloe. Get a hold of yourself._ She composed herself and stepped back into the hall, finding Lana standing there with a concerned look on her face.   
  
"Hey, Lana," she greeted.   
  
"Are you all right?" the boarder asked with concern.  
  
"Yeah sure. You know me. I'm tough as nails," Chloe replied, faking her response.  
  
"It's okay, Chloe," Lana assured her. "You can talk to me about it."  
  
_ She causes this and she wants to talk about it? Okay, Chloe, chill out._ "Thanks, but I need my space right now. I'm just glad that you and Clark are together finally."  
  
"Thanks, but how did you know?"   
  
Chloe smirked. "Well, you talk in your sleep."  
  
Lana thought about this for a minute. _ I really should be more careful. If I ever said anything about Clark, I would never forgive myself._ "Are you okay with it? Sorry, that was really insensitive of me."  
  
"No, that's fine. I just want to find someone for myself is all," the reporter sighed sadly.  
  
"If I can be any help, just let me know, okay? I'm here if you want to talk," Lana assured her friend, embracing the other tightly.  
  
"Thanks, Lana. It does hurt a little, but I'm glad if you can make him happy," Chloe told her.  
  
"I will. Now let's get you cleaned up so we can get to our errands. Let's stop by the Talon on the way in, all right? I think a double cappuccino will help, won't it?" Lana offered, giving the other a hopeful look.  
  
"You drive a hard bargain, using my vice against me like that," Chloe chuckled. Her eyes sparkled and a big smile spread across her face. "I accept."  
  
  
****  
  
[Kent residence]  
  
Before sunrise, Clark showered and trotted downstairs, preparing for another day on the farm. Even though it was a weekend, he and his parents still had plenty to do. However, for once, he didn't care how much he had to do. His father could have made him walk through a gauntlet of meteor rocks. He didn't care. He had dreamt of Lana all night. _ It's true. She loves me. She actually loves me._  
  
Jonathan raised an eyebrow at his son as he watched him sit down at the table. "Good Morning, Romeo. Have you seen my son? You know Clark-the moody kid who daydreams all day and occasionally lifts a tractor before breakfast?" he cracked.  
  
"Jonathan, stop it," Martha advised. "He's feeling good about himself and I like it." She broke several eggs and started a pan-sized omelet. Grinding some beans, she started some coffee perking. "Give me a few minutes, guys."  
  
"I was just kidding," the farmer protested. "Clark knows it."  
  
The teenager grinned. "I wouldn't have it any other way."   
  
At that moment, a knock came from the door.   
  
"Lex?" Clark asked, letting the billionaire in. "What's wrong?"  
  
Lex smirked and put on the Luthor mask. "Why would you ask, Clark?"  
  
"You have a heavy look on your face is all. People can't be friends and not know when something's bothering them. So what's up?" Clark asked.  
  
"Helen was working for my father. Once again, I look like a jerk," he sighed.  
  
Jonathan invited, "Lex, take a seat. It's okay."  
  
"Please," Martha insisted. "Have some breakfast."  
  
"If it's all right," Lex replied. Seeing the trio's insistent looks, he relented. "Okay, the eggs smell great."  
  
"When did you find out, Lex?" Clark asked.  
  
"I was walking around the castle last night, trying to digest the adjustor's report about the Talon. Anyhow, I found my father talking to her about their business transaction and passing money as payment for services rendered. He praised her for a job well done," Lex noted, still fuming.  
  
"Lex, I'm sorry," Clark expressed. "I talked you into trusting her again. I don't know what I was thinking."  
  
"Don't worry, Clark," Lex told him. "You're optimistic about everyone. I'll get over her and move on."  
  
"That's the spirit," Jonathan told him. "For all of the things your father's pulled, this one takes the cake."  
  
"Mrs. Kent, you might want to know that I told him to leave the castle," Lex advised. "I can put you on my payroll if you'd like."  
  
"That's a wonderful offer, Lex, but that's all right. I can't work for someone who would do that to his own son. I'm going to resign effective this morning," Martha decided.  
  
"All right. If you change your mind, it's there," the businessman told her, drinking a glass of orange juice.  
  
"We appreciate it, Lex," Jonathan told him. "I agree with my wife. Nobody should do that to their son."  
  
Lex nodded. "I know, Mr. Kent. Thank you." Looking at Clark, he asked, "So, you look great this morning. What happened?"  
  
"Lex, I don't think this is the time," Clark advised.  
  
"No, I want to hear it. I can stand to hear some good news. From the way your eyes were shining, I would guess that it has something to do with a certain business partner of mine?"  
  
"Yes. We finally told each other how we felt last night," Clark smiled. "And we found out that we both love each other."  
  
Lex grinned. "I told you so, Clark. You see? Persistence pays off. Congratulations. Are you going to celebrate?"  
  
"Maybe later. Right now, I want to make sure you're okay," Clark insisted.  
  
Lex smiled. "Mr. Kent, when we're done with breakfast, can Clark go with me to the Talon for a coffee?"  
  
Jonathan looked at Martha who smiled and nodded back at him. "Sure, Lex. I just need him back by noon, all right? We have some work to do around here."  
  
"You got it," Lex accepted as a plate of eggs and sausage was placed in front of him. "Mrs. Kent, thank you. That looks wonderful."  
  
"You're welcome, Lex," Martha replied pleasantly.  
  
He took a mouthful of scrambled egg and savored it. _ Mmm, a French chef may not have made this food, but it tastes so much better. _  
  
  
Conclusion [The Talon-a half-hour later]  
  
Lana and Chloe walked into the Talon. Although the restaurant was unusually empty for a Saturday, the smell of coffee beans in the air seemed comforting for them both.  
  
Lana walked behind the counter and turned the coffee maker and espresso machine on. "Give me a minute and I'll have that drink ready for you."  
  
"Thanks, Lana. I appreciate this," Chloe told her.  
  
"It's all right," Lana replied, measuring grounds into the press and putting the tiny cups in place. "Are there any guys that you might be interested in?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess I need to find a non-mutie type given my previous adventures. I do have one guy in mind, but he's currently taken by a certain doctor," the reporter muttered.  
  
_ She likes Lex, huh? Well, given how he and Dr. Bryce were carrying on last night, I think she may have a chance._ "They didn't look that close, Chloe. You might want to be patient and wait for them to have a falling out."  
  
"Yeah, I can hope. He thinks I'm a kid anyway," Chloe doubted.  
  
At that moment, the lock turned and the door opened, allowing Lex and Clark to walk in.  
  
"Clark! Lex! What are you doing here?" Lana asked, trying to stay composed.  
  
"Probably doing the same thing you both are," her partner guessed. "It was a rough night for some of us."  
  
"For all of us," Lana stated, giving Clark a knowing look and a little smile.   
  
"Don't I know it?" Chloe added. "So, Luthor, what's wrong with you?"  
  
"Helen was working for my father. She was paid to mess with me and made me look like a Grade A ass. Right now, I'm feeling really down and could use some cheering up."  
  
"That makes two of us," the reporter sighed, walking toward him. "Do you think that two people have a chance, no matter what the age?"  
  
"Why? Chloe, what are you getting at? I don't think you want to be around someone like me," he told her.  
  
"Look, Luthor, you have a choice. Either you can sit there and feel sorry for yourself like a pathetic little boy or you can kiss me like you mean it," Chloe stated.  
  
"Huh? Didn't you hear me?"  
  
Chloe grabbed him by the lapels and pulled him close to her so that they were nose to nose. "I heard you feeling sorry for yourself. I've had a rough night too so I really don't want to hear your whining."  
  
"What else is there?" he asked.  
  
Pulling him to her, she kissed him long and hard before she finally let go a minute later. "There's that. I know I might not be your first choice, Billionaire Boy, but I think you'll like what you get."  
  
"What about your father?" Lex protested.  
  
"Let me deal with my Dad. Do you care about me or what?" Chloe asked, pressing him for an answer.  
  
"You drive a hard bargain, Sullivan," he smirked, kissing her again. "I accept."  
  
"Great!" she grinned, her eyes sparkling into his. "I smell espresso. Shall we join the others?"  
  
"Not until I confirm our arrangement," he told her, kissing her again. "Now, we can get our coffee."  
  
"Well, we were wondering when you would get to these cups," Lana teased.  
  
"Now, let's not be too hard on them. They're just discovering that they can trust each other," Clark noted, grinning at her.  
  
"Just as we have," she agreed, giving him a kiss. "I'll give them their drinks and be back in a minute."  
  
"I'll be waiting," he reminded her.  
  
"And here I thought you were patient. Hey, I'm staying right in sight of you," she cracked, giving him a warm look.  
  
"Clark, join us," Lex invited.  
  
The farm boy sat down next to his girlfriend and looked at the other couple across the booth from them. Granted, there was no way to know what life would throw in their path. But for today, they were in good company. Better than that, each of the four loners had finally connected with a soul mate. And where they were all concerned that was the best part of all.  
  
  
THE END (for now)  
  



End file.
